Alpha 1 vs Omega
by Wierdo344
Summary: In this story Alpha 1 is deployed to Omega. But then he finds more than he was expecting.


Alpha 1 vs Omega 

By: Wierdo 344

Notes: Prequel to next trilogy

During the war, Alpha 1 stopped by Purgatory, a bar on the Citadel. There he saw an asari named Aria T'Loak. She was talking to Commander Shepard. Alpha overheard her say Omega, her bar in another system, had been captured by Cerberus, a human organization based on making humans the top race in the galaxy. Shepard walked off a few minutes later. Alpha then walked over and told her he'd investigate Omega. During this time he still talked, for Drudge was still alive at this time.

Aria gave her approval and told him about a secret entrance into Omega she used to smuggle drugs into Omega. Alpha left Purgatory and took his shuttle to Omega. He found the entrance and went in. Before he entered he readied his gun and turned on his flashlight. He walked in, Omega was a bit quiet…too quiet. He continued to move through the under-reaches of Omega till he reached the above floor. The place reeked with the stench of dead civilians. Wouldn't Cerberus have cleaned the bodies up by now? Alpha didn't take much attention to it and kept moving.

Continuing through the base Alpha stayed cautious of his surroundings. He watched his corners and kept an eye on his motion tracker. He heard a noise around the corner. He went to investigate it; suddenly a firefight broke out in the Eternity half of Omega downstairs. Surrounding him was an ancient race called the Collectors. He wondered why they were there, but before he could think on it he had to jump in cover. All around shots were being fired. He launched two proximity mines on both sides of the room. He ran out and shut the door behind him. A few seconds later a loud explosion came from the room. He re-opened the door and checked in. There was nothing left. He proceeded.

Moments later he found himself in Afterlife, the upstairs bar. He came in under Aria's booth. He walked out from under it when he heard a racket coming from it. He pointed his flashlight at the booth when a red figure burst through the glass and tackled him to the ground. The figure stood up and ran off disregarding Alpha. Alpha didn't see much, what he could make out was that the figure was a red husk-like creature, except it seemed as if it were on fire. He tried to pick up his gun and shoot it, but it had already disappeared. Shaking off the blow Alpha continued to search Afterlife. Nothing there he left. Alpha already knew Cerberus was not in control anymore.

Still looking for a way to clear out Omega, Alpha continued to investigate. Every now and then he'd see the red figure and try to chase it, but it'd always lose him. Eventually he saw the red figure and was able to follow it. After five minutes of running, they reached a place what looked like a core. Then red figure was at a dead stop. It turned around,

"Ac-ti…vate….it…."

The figure faced a terminal behind it. Alpha ran to activate it when the red figure was lifted into the air. Suddenly, a flow of light overtook the figure when almost instantly an explosion of light flashed through the place. Alpha was blinded by the light, when he regained sight the red figure was running at him. He tried to get his shotgun but it had been knocked out of his hand and across the room. He pulled out his pistol and shot the red figure three times in the head. "Pop, pop, pop!" Three shells entered the figures head when it fell. It then exploded and the explosion shook the whole room. Alpha picked up his shotty when an armada of Collectors surrounded the room. They were everywhere. They aimed. Immediately shots from every which way were being hailed at Alpha. Alpha ran and dived over the railing. The Collectors continued to shoot until they didn't see him anymore. They figured he was dead. About a minute later the Collectors were still looking for him when a figure uncloaked and shot a Collectors head off. It was Alpha! He started running down the aisle. "Boom! Chik chik. Boom!" Shot after shot Collector's heads were coming off. When his shotgun ran out of ammo he pulled out his pistol again and continued. His kill count was at about one hundred and twenty-three when his pistol ran out. Still fighting off the Collectors Alpha resorted to martial arts. He punched Collector after Collectors. At once he got surrounded by five Collectors, they all went for the tackle when he ducked, tripped one, punched another in the gut, bicycle kicked another, grabbed ones face and slammed it into the fifth one. The fifth one's head came off and flew down next to the terminal. Almost done. He punched two more then dropped a proximity mine. He ran, jumped over the rail and boosted down to the terminal. He hacked it and started the neutron purge.

"Warning…Warning….Ten Minutes till Neutron Purge."

The computer started repeating. Alpha ran to exit when two Scions and a Praetorian blocked his exit. One of the Scions knocked him back; he shot an incendiary grenade at the Scion. The bubble on its back popped and it tripped and almost fell. Noticing the fault Alpha looked back, picked up the Collector head and ran, jumped, kicked the Scion down and ran past them.

"Warning…..Warning…..Ten seconds remaining."

The computer warned. Alpha was running. The place started to shake. Alpha was still heading for the shuttle.

"Warning…Warning…Neutron Purge in three…..two…..one…."

Alpha ran towards the exit. Jumped, for a moment Alpha was flying through Zero-G atmosphere. He landed in his shuttle, took off, and right behind the shuttle a bright light consumed Omega. Then Omega got quiet.

Alpha then reached the Citadel. He walked down to Purgatory. Armor covered in blood. He walked over to Aria's booth with a limp, dropped a Collector head right next to her, and without a word. He left.

A month later, the war was still going on, but people were still not as worried. Aria had reopened Omega as a base for Alliance troops until after the war. Aria showed Alpha her gratitude by upgrading his armor and his weapons.

About a week or two later, Alpha was called to the Citadel to meet with the Council about a deployment. He was being deployed to Tuchanka…

~The End~


End file.
